


Old Fools

by QuietCrystalCavern



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Happy Ending, Just a little angst, Kris - Freeform, M/M, Ralsei - Freeform, Susie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietCrystalCavern/pseuds/QuietCrystalCavern
Summary: Seam discovers that his old friend has been defeated. He decides to check out the prison to see for himself.





	Old Fools

Inside of his little little patchwork shop, Seam had spent most of the day staring idly at the unlabeled assortment of potions he either traded for or hoarded from his past long ago. He contemplated drinking said potions just for a change of pace but decided against the gamble of drinking an old potion of fireworks from his days as a magician.

But recently, a trio of teenagers had started frequenting his shop. At first, their presence was a welcomed surprised, but the more questions they asked, the more his past memories started to resurface. It was only a matter of time until they inquired about someone he worked so actively to forget. “But what did it matter?” he thought to himself, smiling at the prospects of teenagers getting rid of the one thing that left the biggest stain in his life. In fact, he welcomed it! The world was growing ever darker, contact with lighteners almost non-existent, and his beloved kings have all been thrown in jail, left to the foolish judgement of a corrupt leader. He dug into his pocket and placed a fraction of a key into the blue hero’s hand and poorly wished them luck.

Hours later, he heard footsteps once more, but only the blue hero entered his shop as the monster and the darkner waited outside. He only smiled politely and joked, “More darkburgers?”

“We won.”

A familiar rounded and grey tail was placed gently on the countertop. Something deep within the stuffed feline broke. On impulse, Seam swatted the object off the counter, Jevil’s tail skating across the floor and hitting a cloth wall.

“This. Is nothing.”

The hero stared at him, clearly shocked by the outburst. And judging by the old cat’s expression, he was too. They stared Seam down, as if trying to figure out a difficult puzzle. Self-consciously, he slouched back down onto his wooden stool.

The hero, with nothing left to ask or say, simply left Seam alone with his thoughts. After what seemed like hours of staring at the crumpled tail in the corner, Seam stood up, moved to the back of his shop where his small room he called home resided, and put on attire more appropriate for a castle. A clean white, long sleeve button-up shirt, brown trousers, and matching brown boots. They had become slightly eaten up and frayed from moths, but it was the best thing he owned that hadn’t been previously burned to a crisp.

…

Getting into the castle had been much easier then Seam anticipated. Many of the Rudinn, despite all the time apart and the many changes implemented, regarded Seam quite fondly, with a hint of admiration in their tone. The newer guards simply trusted the fellow Rudinn’s judgement, so Seam walked slowly deeper and deeper into the familiar castle with welcoming arms. If the reason for his visit wasn’t so grim, he would be touched by the sentiment.

The magician snapped out of his trace as he found himself staring down the stairs he had once sworn to himself never to visit again. The atmosphere got colder with each step down, the blue flames illuminating the corridor providing no warmth.

The door to the little prison had been left wide open, and upon close inspection, the room was completely empty. Just a grey little cell, musty from its prisoner living there for so long. Seam strained his ears, listening for any sign of life. Any sign of his former companion. Anything. But the room offered nothing in return. All he could hear is his own breath becoming more labored with grief and frustration.

He didn’t know what he wanted in the first place. If Jevil were alive, the kingdom would surely be in danger. If he were dead, then Seam would be responsible for making his former best friend live miserably until death.

Just then, a sharp sound sliced through the air and ripped a large gash into the sleeve of Seam’s shirt, a spiked scythe stuck firmly to the brick wall behind him before disappearing with a flash of light. “OH, SO NICE OF YOU TO DROP BY, BY! I WAS AFRAID YOU’D NEVER TAKE YOUR TURN.” A void cackled from a figure re-summoning Devilsknife. In the middle of the room a jester, in seemingly all of his former glory, floated only a few feet away, twirling his scythe between his hands like a marching band baton. Seam stared back, dumbstruck, before summoning his needle-shaped wand toward Jevil in a threatening manner. The jester only smiled back. The magician slightly lowered his wand as he started to realize how weak his former companion had become. He lacked the usual energy he seemingly had an abundance of, hovering only just a few inches over the ground, and seemed ever so slightly off balance.

“J-Jev- “

“I’M AFRAID YOU ARE A TEENSIE BIT TOO LATE, LATE! THERE’S NOTHING YOU CAN DO NOW TO CHANGE OUR ENDING! OUR FATES ARE SET IN CODE!”

Seam scowled upon hearing him mention his stupid fascination with the world being a game. It was this fixation that put him here in the first place, and after all this time, he hadn’t learned a thing.

“I, too, have grown tired of this game. But…” Seam struggled to find his words. He never thought he would find the chance to reconcile after all this time and entertaining the possibility had hurt him too much in the past. He placed his paw on Jevil’s shoulder “I don’t think its too late for us to play our old games together before the world comes to its inevitable end”.

Jevil’s smile only grew larger, but something in his eyes reflected hurt. He shrugged off Seam’s paw and floated back a bit. “YOU STILL DON’T UNDERSTAND!? NONE OF OUR CHOICES ARE OUR OWN, NOTHING MATTERS ANY- “

“It matters to me.”

Jevil stopped smiling.

“WHAT?”

“Your choices matter to me. I don’t care what our reality is. You matter to me.”

Jevil froze, before howling with empty laughter.

“FUNNY WAY OF SHOWING IT! YOU SPENT SO MUCH TIME AWAY, AWAY AND ONLY CAME BACK WHEN YOU THOUGHT YOUR BELOVED SOLDIERS FINISHED ME OFF-OFF! WELL, ALLOW ME TO RETURN THE FAV- “

Without warning, Jevil was pulled into Seam’s arms before the magician started weeping into Jevil’s shoulder.

“WHY? WHY DIDN’T YOU COME SOONER, OLD FRIEND?”

The tip of Jevil’s Devilsknife poked Seam’s back, a bit of cotton threatening to escape from underneath.

“I was a coward and a fool. I didn’t want to see what had become of you. I didn’t want to see the consequences of my actions.”

The scythe disappeared once more, and the jester hugged Seam back without restraint.

“DON’T YOU KNOW, SILLY OLD SHOPKEEPER? IT’S MY JOB TO PLAY THE FOOL.”

Seam only could manage to give an amused grunt between his tears. They spent a moment just holding each other, both fearing that the other would disappear from his life once again. Finally, Seam spoke up again.

“Would you like to come back to my old ‘Seap’? We can run it together, just like we’d always used to plan. Even though it’s in quite a state of disrepair right now…”

“I AM NOT SURE IF YOU REALLY WANT ME TRAPPED INSIDE WITH YOU. THE WORLD AS IT IS CAN’T HANDLE MY KIND OF GAMES ANYMORE, IT SEEMS. BUT…. PERHAPS…” Jevil pondered, turning his head to look at his own back where his tail once was, “PERHAPS THERE ARE REASONS TO HOPE AGAIN, WITH THE ARRIVAL OF THESE LIGHTENERS.”

Seam looks at him in disbelief. “You don’t really think they stand a chance against the king, do you?

“SHOULD THEY PLAY THEIR CARDS RIGHT, PERHAPS.”

“Willing to wager on that?”

“500 D$.”

“Deal!”

The duo shook hands but seemed hesitant in letting go. Seam switched his hands and held Jevil’s as they made their way out of the castle, ignoring the sudden commotion coming from various darkeners spilling inside.

…

“I’ll sell your tail back for 10000 D$.”

“FUCK YOU!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic, so please leave feedback and comments!


End file.
